General Uchiha
by Kafuka Megumi
Summary: In a world where demons are at war newly appointed General of the Uchiha family, Sasuke Uchiha, travels to enemy territory. Planning to ambush the Hyuga area. But what Sasuke didn't plan to do, was find an abandoned fox in dire need of loving. Now it's Sasuke's job to protect Naruto from weasles, snakes, and other sutiors. Yaoi . M/M . Slash . Sasunaru. KakaIru. Gaalee . Mpreg .
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue - Sorry about that

General Uchiha

Protolog

The world is divided into three classified demons: Bird demons, Land demons, and Water demons. Water demons are relatively graceful and caring, except for a select few, and often have a calming nature around them. However, for years the Fowl(*) demons and the Terrestrial(**) demons have been at war. 'Why?' you ask, well if you think about it; those who roam the skies and they who walk the earth can never see eye to eye.

The leader of the Hyuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuga, guides the rest of their bird like brothers. While the head Uchiha Clan, Fugaku Uchiha, led the 'earth bound' demons. Both very successful and both _very_ dangerous. The Hyuga species are mainly made up of Hawks, though most of the higher branches are eagles. The Uchiha's are mainly wolves. A very rare species, no one has ever seen a wolf that wasn't linked to the Uchiha name.

Although, their is one type of demon that is holds a rarity that's higher than even the Uchiha's: the Fox. So far their has only been one sighting of a fox in nearly 400 years! But once the regular land demons caught sight of the rare creature, they tried to dispose of him. For three years they have been hiding the fact a fox still exists from the Uchiha's, not wanting to disturb the wolves from war, and not wanting to come to the fact that their is something that stands above their 'precious Uchihas' when it comes to race.

Seeing no other way out, they abused the poor fox. None have even come close to killing the hated creature, the fox was to good at escaping, so they settled with beatings. Hoping that the fox would get a hint and kill himself. Two more years of abuse went by and the little fox understood that he was not wanted. Packing up what little clothing he had, the kit dashed to where the birds resided. Hoping to find pace and acceptence where people loathed the Uchihas.

However, the birds treated the fox _worse_ than the land demons.

Just the sight of someone who doesn't have wings on their backs sent the sky people into a frenzy, exiling the last fox into an abandoned forest. Every now and then the fox comes out, hoping to show the birds that he means no harm. If only the little fox knew that once a person's mind has ben set ... It cannot be changed.

Chapter 1

Limping to a den, a kit named Naruto carefully crawled into the hole in the ground. _'It was a mistake to go out today' _Naruto thought angrily, _'I should have known better than going anywhere near those blasted birds.' _The birds was anything other than merciful, a large gash resided at the top of his hip.

Sighing Naruto laid down slowly on his uninjured side of his body. Whenever the fox had time to himself he would think way to much. What would it be like if he actually had someone? Would he be in a loving family with friends and have never ending support? What if... What if he had parents?

_'No._

_I don't need anyone. I'm just fine by my self.' _every time Naruto's mind wondered like that he would just convince himself that all he needs is himself. But Naruto knew, no matter how much he would tell himself other wise, he would one day break under pressure. Not having someone to hold you is... mind blowing. However Naruto didn't have a person to hold him in the first place, so how would he know?

Well, he's seen it. The look in two lovers eyes as they gazed at each other. The loving murmurer whispered into an ear. He's watched it all, and it left him feeling emptier than he did before. Just before a Naruto closed his eyes to sleep, as always, he said a silent prayer.

_'God, if you're listing. For one day, just one day, please... bless me with someone. Anyone would do. I'm just ... so ... lonely.' _

On the other side of the world, the Uchiha family was having a meeting.

"As you know, tomorrow is the day we march into bird territory and take the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata." Fugaku Uchiha spoke of his enemy with so much hate his wife, Mikoto, had to remind him of that his two son's were still in the room with a not-so-friendly kick. Mikoto knew that her son's were excited about traveling with the ANBU, and she also knew that if her husband continued with his speech he would never get to the big announcement. Nodding his head at Mikoto, Fugaku turned his head towards his head ANBU wolf: Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi, on this mission my two sons Itachi and Sasuke will be accompanied you and your team. You'll see that they will benefit from this trip won't you?" even though the question was rhetorical it was answered.

"Of course sir." replied the silver haired man. Nodding his head in content, Fugaku went over the plans one last time and sent the ANBU off to sleep before their mission.

"Sasuke, I wish to speak with you." Fugaku's youngest son stood up wordlessly and sat in front of him.

"Yes, Otosan?"

"Tomorrow is a big day for you. Itachi has already been on two missions, I expect you to make me proud also." Holding his head high Sasuke replied with a 'I will' and silently left the room. Reaching his door Sasuke felt empowered. He saw this as his chance, a chance to prove he is just as good as his older brother.

*Knock Knock*

"Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. Opening his door Sasuke allowed his mother in. "You know Sasuke, don't let your fathers words or any others make you feel uneasy. I believe in you, you and I both know that." With a warm smile Mikoto kissed Sasuke on the forehead, bidding him a good night.

Whispering a 'thank you' he walked to his bed and stared at the wooden ceiling. Sasuke laid under the covers for a few more minutes and finally let his smile run free.

Little did he now that that was the last time he would see his family alive.

(*) Fowl means bird

(**) Terrestrial means 'land' or in this story 'land animals'


	2. Chapter 2 - Capture and kill if they run

General Uchiha

Chapter 2

Police cars parked all the way from the mansion to the end of the street. A lone figure stood at the opening gate of the Uchiha compound. Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest heir of Fugaku, stared as his aunts, uncles, cousins, friends, and parents were pulled away by a stretcher. No longer would he see the soft smiles of his mother, or the stern yet loving look in his fathers eyes as he gazed at his wife. A silver haired man suddenly appeared behind Sasuke. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke worriedly. He wasn't sure about how the young Uchiha would act about the loss of his family.

"Sasuke-Dana**(*)**, I apologize about my absence." said the silvered haired man, kneeling in front of the new master. Without looking at the ANBU captain Sasuke spoke

"Where were you?" Kakashi bowed his head in shame, not wanting to answer.

"At a brothel, da-" before Kakashi uttered another word he received a rough kick to the side of his face, launching him into one of the police cars nearby. The man needed not to look up, for he already knew about the piercing glare he was receiving Kakashi knew the bitter sweet ending for him: killed for treason. That's what he did in Sasuke's eyes, treason, he was not there for his family. He was off with a busty brunet who didn't know her lefts from rights, and now look what happened.

"I should kill you." said the dark haired boy, cracking his knuckles. "You've committed an unforgivable crime." his coal-like eyes peered into the very soul that was Kakashi. Accepting his fate, Kakashi tilted his neck, ready and prepared for a shuriken to strike. But what happened next, was uncalled for. "But I won't." Looking up in surprise Kakashi was, for lack of better word, paralyzed. Although manged to choke out one last word.

"Why?" Sasuke began to walk away, making Kakashi believe that he was not going to answer, but yet again he was proved wrong.

"I have already lost my family, I refuse to lose anyone else." with that, the silver haired ANBU captain stared at the future Uchiha successor as he walked way. No... Sasuke was not the 'future Uchiha successor anymore, because... Sasuke was the only survivor of what would be labeled in history as "The Uchiha Massacre."

He was... the only one left.

* * *

**3 Weeks later**

Sasuke Uchiha's life changed dramatically after that over the next few weeks. No longer was he the youngest sibling, the one who wasn't trusted as much by his father, the one who struggled to improve and make the Uchiha name proud. Now, he's the Uchiha Clan's leader, a General of the troops outside of the family, the person in charge of the countless funerals and wills, and most importantly, the one who had to rebuild the clan. And with that role, came a whole load of offers. Females from around the world, ranging from Angel fish to Lioness. Even that scale was to small! Although, this was expected.

Sasuke was a very, very, _very_, attractive man. Dark, almost black, bangs framed his milky white face, the short hair in the back stuck out and up and an unusual manner but no matter what the young Uchiha tried it would always stick back up. Fortunately, or unfortunately, this only gave him a mysterious vibe that attracted more and more females in heat. And his large black wolf ears perched on the top of his head only encouraged their efforts to win him over. Adding on to his charm, Sasuke also had muscles Probably a bit more than a young man his age should have but when his father was alive he would always try to prove himself, and what better way to show that then his brute strength. Though Sasuke knew that his power wasn't the only thing his father was looking for in a perfect son: smarts, attitude, and most importantly - heritage. The Uchiha blood line has passed the Sharingan, one of the 'Three Great Dōjutsu' **(**) **in the world, from generation to generation, thankfully Sasuke developed his a bit earlier than most. But not _nearly _as early as his older brother had.

A long and large tail hung behind him, the same color as his ears and hair. And to top it all of, the Uchiha glare. The once determined gleam in Sasuke's eyes was replaced by a dark storm. Not that this was a bad thing for Sasuke, he actually thought it suited him. He saw it as simply moving out of a child-like life style, and into a more ... _mature_ setting, which was _highly_ appreciated by Sasuke. His straight nose, thin lips, and strong chin complemented his new eyes. And last but not least, his figure Strong shoulders and long, toned, legs were the ladies favorite. In their eyes; Sasuke was the perfect man.

To bad Sasuke had other things on his mind than finding a mate; like casting an attack on the Hyuga territory. Tonight.

* * *

Night came upon Naruto like a looming shadow. Shivering the young fox curled in the corner of his cave. The stone walls didn't provide much heat, speaking of heat ... Naruto was about to enter 'That stage' of life. His first heat was coming in little over a week, but what scared Naruto was the stories he heard around town. Once there was an old woman who talked about the young female monkey, who lived next door, that got raped during her first heat. Apparently the first time it happens your scent is stronger and more ... _arousing. _Another scary thing; Naruto did not know if he was a sub or not. A sub, or submissive, is a male that has the ability to bare children. If that was so Naruto's scent would be appealing to dominates. Which only added onto the 'Scary' list, as Naruto labeled it. If a dominate from the Hyuga area were to ever find him, and they would mate, once Naruto's scent calmed down the Hyuga would be unpredictable! Who knows what he'd do... sadly the most realistic answer was that Naruto was going to be killed. But being as innocent as Naruto is he only thinks that they'll fight a bit then go separate ways.

As the sky became darker and the wind grew colder Naruto's condition got worse. His limbs were freezing, and his ears were ringing. Naruto didn't know why but there were screams... lots of them.

'Maybe it's the wind' Naruto thought. Then suddenly, Naruto felt warmth. A very strong warmth just outside his cave. Eager to feel anything other than the cold, Naruto sat up quickly and bolted out into the open. Naruto's delicate nose could smell burning, but he thought that the burning was a good thing. Only something really warm could burn something right? With out knowing it, Naruto entered Hyuga territory. The taunts and beatings never came, what Naruto did see; however, made him wish they did.

Fire.

Lots of it.

It covered the roof tops and latched onto fallen bodies. Their were birds of different kinds, soaring down from the sky and attacking the wolves on the ground. Said wolves clawed at any bird that dared to cross its path. From the look of it, the birds were beginning to retreat. There were very few flight creatures left. Most, if not all, were Hawks; a sign that they were all high rank, and _stubborn, _ Hyugas. A loud howl dominated the commotion of fighting. As if on cue, all the wolves stopped and turned to the wolf that produced the howl. A _huge_ black, almost raven, wolf stood out from the crowd. His stance tall and prideful, in a second the beautiful creature was gone. And a man stood in its place... in all his glory.

"Capture every animal you see, even if it isn't a _bird._ And bring them back to the prison." The wolf yelled. Two seconds later another wolf, a silver one, transformed also. Large muscles and scars covered his body. Silver hair spiked upwards in a sideways fashion, and a mask shielded half his face.

"What are you planning to do to them, Dana?" All time seemed to have stopped, then the wolf spoke,

"To execute them." His eyes held no mercy. "However if they put up a chase or fight ... well, I give you permission to deal with their punishment _personally._" All the wolves howled in excitement, you could even see the smirk behind the silver haired wold's mask. With in milliseconds all the wolves dispersed .. excited to cause more blood shed. In the midst of the orders, Naruto stood shocked. His small form was covered well behind on of the rare bushes that hadn't caught on fire.

His innocent blue eyes were large and wide, soaking in the picture of teenage pidgins and young owls being ripped to shreds Don't misunderstand Naruto's feelings, he absolutely _loathed_ the birds for what they did to him... but he would never wish this fate upon them in a million years.

Suddenly Naruto felt a stare, piercing into his body. Slowly looking to the center of the chaos the leader, or "Dana" as the silvered man called him, stared at him with and unrecognizable expression. One things for sure though, Naruto did not want to stay to find out what it was.

* * *

Hello, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, favoritism, and followers. I apologize if you found any mistakes, please correct me if I did. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story and I would love to know your opinions on it.

Should I continue? Should I give up? And should this be Mpreg? (I think it should ... you know so Sasuke can re-build the family ;) *wink wink* )

PS. I also have an account on Fiction press if you want to check that out :)

Please review

I love you all,

KAFUKA&SUNO

**(*) Dana means Master.**

**(**) Three Great D****ōjutsu**** - Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques", along with the Byakugan (The Hyuga heiratage) and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye"**


	3. Chapter 3 - The one who got away

General Uchiha

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_'Right, Left, Right, Left...' _Naruto chanted in his head. He had two reasons for doing so: one, he feared that if he didn't keep repeating his steps he would trip, and two; he had to do _something_ to stop thinking about the black wolf ... who was currently trailing behind him in a desperate attempt to catch the small fox. Naruto's breathing hitched as he saw a small stream nearby, it was slender yet deep, and it had a great impact on the kit. The same month young Naruto moved in with the flight people; they tried to drown him. Teenage Woodpeckers snatched him from his den and dunked him on one of the ponds, if it wasn't for Naruto's sharp claws that scratched the birds hand he wouldn't have escaped. Ever since then Naruto developed a phobia of large bodies of water, he could only drink from small puddles since he knew it wasn't deep enough to fall in. Naruto's muscles flexed as he remembered the heart breaking memory; after all that was the first attempt the birds tried to kill him- out of hundreds.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was practically glowing with joy. Never had he felt such a rush! When Sasuke was a pup he would always chase things, but never in all his 17 years on earth had he felt so _alive_, maybe it was because he was after a fox- and the wolf never encountered a fox . . Though Sasuke gave the little kit some credit, it was well into mid-morning and they had started to chase early-night. If Sasuke didn't know any better he would have thought he was aroused. Then again, who wouldn't be? To Sasuke, the only thing that kept him from getting tired was the plump, round, tempting ass of the fox he was trying to catch. The two bodacious temptations moved up in down in a manor Sasuke could not look away from. Licking his snout the wolf growled in pleasure, his preys back side was not the only thing Sasuke was pleased with; the scent of the fox did not leave much to desire. It was obvious that the fox was getting close to heat, but ant that moment Sasuke didn't care about the "formal mating rules" which were courtship and asking permission - no - he wanted to be in the fox now.

As Naruto neared the river he grew nervous ... no, nervous is an understatement- he felt as if he was going to fall on the floor and die. Noticing he was a few yards away from the water, he closed his eyes, hoping to run through blue liquid swiftly if he couldn't see. He was wrong. The second his small paws hit the water he fell in. What Naruto didn't know was that the strip of water was_ very _deep, it took the water demons three years of plowing into the ground to make it steep enough for a large living environment.

Seeing that the fox was distracted, Sasuke jumped forward to grabbed the fox by his neck hoisting him out of the water. But the fox's neck felt different from most animals, it wasn't furry ... Looking back at the fox Sasuke was a little surprised that a boy laid there, panting with a small amount of blood seeping out of his neck. It didn't take long for Sasuke to realize the fox shifted back to swim. The boy groaned and began to sit up, shivering. Getting a good look at the blondes face, time seemed to have stopped for Sasuke.

Bright blonde hair stuck up in different directions, and large reddish orange fox ears were placed upon the boy's head like a crown. Big, watery blue eyes framed by dark lashes looked up at Sasuke in a silent plead, and plump, pink lips quivered in a pout- t seemed as if the bite Sasuke gave him had cased some tear shed- and dark whisker-like markings imprinted on the soft looking cheeks. Lightly tanned skin wrapped around the small, malnourished figure. Sasuke automatically growled- '_Why is my fox malnourished He should be fed like a queen!_ ' The wolf thought angrily, and let out a long, harsh growl. Not noticing how the fox flinched at the sudden noise, Sasuke looked at the slender tail, rapped around golden legs. It took all of the wolf's will power to to jump the blonde boy.

While Sasuke studied Naruto, the little fox began to form a plan. Whimpering, Naruto slowly crawled over to the wolf, and began to curl into a ball inside the wolf's strong front legs. Sasuke, wanting to hold the fox, quickly shifted into his human state. Rubbing his nose into the junction of the blondes neck Sasuke was more than pleased when he did not smell another male on him. A small hand cupped the wolf's face and brought him eye level with the fox. Eyes lidded over with tears and rosy lips parted, waiting for Sasuke's tongue to ravish them. With the movements of an angel the blond led the wolf closer and closer to the wanted lips. Sasuke licked him own in excitement, he had not thought that the fox would make the first move. Closing his eyes, Sasuke chose to savor this moment.

Pain.

Was all Sasuke felt. Letting out a snarl he reached for his face, three claw marks marred his pale cheek, blood dripped down the strong chin that women adored. Finally realizing that he had been tricked Sasuke looked towards the spot where he last saw the fox. But it was too late- the blonde boy was gone.

* * *

Deep inside the forest, the head ANBU wolf, Kakashi, was wondering around irritated. Ever since he arrived at this section of the woods he had smelled the most alluring scent, definitely from a demon in heat. Kakashi fought many animals to get this close to the scent: deer, birds, bears, you name it. Stopping, the silver wolf stuck his nose in the air and sniffed, yes... he was very close now. Sprinting with anticipation, the wolf jumped out of a line of bushes and saw the most beautiful sight. A dolphin demon, in his human form, was perched at the edge of a deep stream. Breathing heavily from tasty lips. Dark brown hair was tied in a high pony, complimenting the dolphin's skin, which was deeply tanned and had a large scar running across the bridge of his nose. This, of course, upset Kakashi,

_why on earth would someone hurt the heavenly creature? _He thought. Though Kakashi's irritated attitude displeasure when large brown eyes opened, and landed themselves on the wolf's form. Apparently, the dolphin liked what he saw. Moaning, the dark haired man reached out to the wolf, whimpering in despair. Inwardly smirking, Kakashi happily obeyed the water demons request. . . All. Night. Long.

* * *

Hello again. I apologize that I did not include a KakaIru sex scene but I, unfortunately could not find the time. I really wanted to update last weekend but I had to call a rain check. I tried to put a bit of sadistic humor at the end- not quite sure if any one caught it though ... if you did please tell me your thoughts :) I was never good at comedy...

I apologize for any miss spellings and or spelling / grammar mistakes.

Thank you all for reviewing, flavoring, and following. It means the world to me :) Please continue to review.

Much love,

KAFUKA&SUNO


	4. Chapter 4 - walking in on hell

General Uchiha

Chapter 4

I will put a link of to two instrumentals for two really pretty songs on my page. They have no words yet they spoke to my heart and I wish to share that with my beloved people and hopefully you guys will listen to the link while reading :).

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Warnings : lime, cursing.

* * *

The irritated Uchiha marched through the woods, in search for his blonde vixen.

"Come out you GOD DAMN SLUT!" Never had Sasuke been passed up on, _ever._ And he was not taking this well. Not only did he still have a large and painful erection, but Naruto's rejection took a huge toll on Sasuke's pride.

Was he not good enough? Did the fox think Sasuke could not provide for him and therefore rejected him? Was there another? All these questions and more trotted through Sasuke's mind like the plague. And quite frankly, it was driving him insane.

"Now where the hell is Kakashi? He has the best nose on the team." Using the nose that failed to sniff the blonde out, because his scent was all over the forest, he tracked down his top ANBU wolf. Sasuke also smelt a submissive in heat, but dismissed any theory that it was his adorable fox ,his fox smelled like mangoes and mint, not this spicy tangy scent. The Uchiha thought it was weird that Kakashi and this scent were so close but decided it wasn't important.

"A-ah... MORE!" before Sasuke could register the sounds it was too late, he had already seen what he called hell. "H-Harder!" Screamed the brown haired dolphin; who was currently being thoroughly fucked up the ass by, you guessed it, his top ANBU wolf Kakashi. Apparently '_top_ ANBU wolf' had a different meaning in Kakashi's eyes.

"You like that? Little pup.**(*)**" Unfortunately, Sasuke was close enough to see the dolphin nod frantically, clutching onto Kakashi's shoulders as he arched his back. Kakashi, finally noticing Sasuke's presence, looked up at the last Uchiha and growled. _Growled_. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, it seems that every one was dismissing him today. Even though Sasuke knew that it was normal for dominate males to be possessive it still didn't mean that it didn't annoy him. This type of neglect reminded him of his childhood, and Sasuke was not ready to think about that part of his life. Not yet at least.

Growling lowly, Sasuke walked away. He knew better than to disrupt a mating, though Kakashi had another thing coming when he came out of his lust crazed mind set. But now, Sasuke was back to square one... well, at least his erection was gone.

* * *

Naruto breathed heavily, he had been running all over the forest to spread his scent. He knew if he did that then the wolf wouldn't smell him. Naruto's heart was beating erratically and his legs shook in result of the long term running. Limping over to his den, Naruto crawled into his little home and curled into a ball.

With his breathing under control, Naruto finally closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. Unknown to Naruto, a black, angry, and irritated wolf was stalking over towards his den.

Sasuke, cursing his life, stomped around aimlessly. Stopping mid-step, Sasuke sniffed the air. Eyes dilated and nails sharpened.

_Mate._

* * *

(*) pup is also the name of a baby dolphin.

Hello again :) Sorry for making it so short, I just really wanted to update today. I try to update on Sunday, and Monday is the latest so I really needed to make it a bit short.

I am very thank full to all my readers, reviewers, favoritism and followers. Once again, thank you all for taking the time to look into my story- me of all people know how busy a person's life can get so it means a lot :)

Much Love,

KAFUKA&SUNO


	5. Chapter 5 - STEP ONE : Care

General Uchiha

Chapter 5

Sasuke was having trouble fighting his instincts They told him to parade into the little minx's home, drag the fox out by his tail, and proceed to mate. But the other side of Sasuke, the more logical side, told him to follow the _formal_ mating rules. Reminding him of the first time he decided to skip them, even though the healing scratches were enough of a reminder.

Twenty minutes of pacing back and forth in front of the den, he finally made up his mind. If he was going to convince the fox of becoming his mate, he would do it like a gentleman. After all, he was an Uchiha.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to a present in front of his house: a small futon**(*) **with a soft looking blanket. The soft material made Naruto purr when he came in contact with it, quickly looking around to make sure no one was watching him, then he put his head on top of the black blanked and rubbed himself against it. Starting with the top of his head, then shoulders, then the rest of his body; after a few minutes Naruto was rolling around in the warm fabric- purring in satisfaction Upon further inspection, Naruto realized that a large white and red fan was embedded into the top of the blanked. Of course Naruto knew what the fan stood for: Uchiha. He had lived half his life being beaten by the followers of the clan so the symbol was burned inside his mind.

Naruto debated ignoring the bed set... but he found himself thinking of reason against not having the materials. _'I gets very cold at night this time of year ... and the fan would scare of any predators. Heh, I bet they'll think I beat up and Uchiha and stole their blanket as a souvenir Yeah! Then they won't bother me anymore because they think I can beat up one of the top breeds! And it has been a while since I've slept on something this nice, and warm and... comfortable. ... Oh screw it I'm going back to sleep._ Dragging the gift into his den Naruto laid out the futon and blanket, surprised by how well it fit into his home. Thinking nothing of it the fox snuggled into the covers and drifted into a deep sleep, where foxes and ramen ruled the world.

Meanwhile, a very satisfied Uchiha was practically brimming with joy and pride. Who wouldn't be, after all his wanted mate accepted part one of the mating process.

**"The one who wishes to mate will be the one to provide and care."**

In Uchiha terms, this meant leaving gifts and such outside the sub's home; to prove that they are capable to provide, care, and protect their future mate. The gift that Sasuke left today was one that showed he could care for his mate, after all his mate should be sleeping on the best sheets money could buy. Not dirt and rocks that most likely harmed the kit when he slept. This meant Naruto had to accept two more gifts from Sasuke before the wolf could move on to phase two. The two gifts would show that Sasuke could and would provide and protect, but the Uchiha need more time to plan his gifts carefully.

* * *

Three hours went by before Naruto awoke up from his pleasant slumber. Yawning and stretching the fox stayed in the comfortable bed for a few more minutes before deciding to find something to eat. Trotting out of the den Naruto silently made his way to the forest, where there was a small puddle that the fox made himself. He was quite proud of it actually, he borrowed (stole) some tin foil from one of the residents and laid it on the bottom of the small ditch; so that when it rained the water wouldn't be mixed with the mud. This way Naruto had nice clean water, and it was very close to his home.

After he was satisfied with his drinking, the fox went out to search for food. But then he stopped, Naruto remembered everything that happened last night but out of all the events he remembered one small detail: the town was uninhabited. That meant no one was watching the stores, which meant free food! Of course Naruto felt bad about what happened, but his growling stomach urged him otherwise. Once he reached 'town square', which was deserted, he made his way to the area where they usually sold food. One place in particular caught the fox's eye: Ichiraku. Naruto was fed there once- by a nice old man, who was a Dusky Pionus**(**)**, and his daughter, a Fife Canary**(***)**.

Naruto suddenly felt sad that the place was empty. The father and daughter duo were very nice, and treated him well. Not wanting to get emotional Naruto walked to the back of the store, where pre-made ramen rested in a pot. Turning the stove on Naruto waited until his food was thoroughly cooked.

Seeing that he had time on his hands, the fox began to wonder around the store. Family pictures and memories lined the walls quickly finding that Naruto couldn't handle the reminder of a lost family he turned his head; weeping in sadness and sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening for the most likely deceased father and daughter. _It's all that damn wolf's fault_, thought Naruto, _If he hadn't shown up with his gang then none of this wouldn't have happened, but then again, if those wolves didn't attack I'd probably be the one who was attacked. It's been a wile since Neji came around, he probably wanted to pay me a visit today._

Deciding that thinking was not the best option at the moment, Naruto looked at the steaming pot of ready to eat ramen. Without missing a beat the fox turned the oven off, took a pair of chopsticks out of the container on the front desk, and proceeded to eat his meal out of the pot.

* * *

Hello, I hope this chapter makes up for the very short one last time.

A little sad on Naruto's part I'll admit. I wonder what Sasuke is planing for the next two gifts ;)

A huge thanks to everyone that reviewed, Favorited, and followed. :) I apologize for an error in grammar.

Much Love,

KAFUKA&SUNO

**(*) Futon-** A Japanese quilted mattress rolled out on the floor for use as a bed

**(**)** **Dusky Pionus**- A bird that is a dusty blue/grey color

**(***) Fife Canary**- Fife fancy canary (also called the Fife canary) is a lively, delightful canary that is popular because it is so easy to keep. The Fife canary is a type canary, bred for its physical appearance rather than for its color or song.


	6. Chapter 6 - Can't wait any longer

General Uchiha

Chapter 6

**Can't wait any longer**

Skipping back to his home, Naruto felt refreshed. Full stomach with the promise of a warm bed that awaits you is more than enough for the blonde. Humming softly, Naruto decided to take the long way home. Due to all the birds the fox never had time to wonder around peacefully, he was too busy being chased by them. Continuing his humming, Naruto came across a large hill, with an equally large hole in the center.

Looking in curiosity the blonde fox quietly slipped into the hill. What he saw was enough to make him smile; a male squirrel demon. Not much smaller than him self, curled in a ball protecting his large stomach. Laying on a rather soft, green, looking futon, much like the one Naruto himself had. The squirrel had an interesting hair cut, black and shaped like a bowl, with two small tan ears on his head, and two bushy eyes brows which gave him a rather 'cute' appearance. However, taking one sniff Naruto knew he was in trouble. This was a pregnant squirrel whom smelled of a dominant scent as well as the cave itself. Which meant the one who impregnated the squirrel was just here, and was not far away.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed under his breath as a red teenage Lion jumped out from behind him. Growling at the fox. Taking a step back Naruto had no choice but to sprint inside the den, and hide behind the pregnant squirrel It was a low call on Naruto's part, using the dominate's pregnant mate as a shield but Naruto knew it was his only chance of survival.

And it worked.

Upon seeing Naruto behind his mate, the Lion growled but did not move. For he knew that if he tried to attack the fox in the small den his mate had a large chance of being harmed. A small moan worked its way into the Lion's ears, as Naruto watched as the Squirrel began to awake. His little nose twitched and the sub propped himself up and stared the the Lion, smiling widely.

"Gaara! Your back, and youthfully early! I thought you weren't coming back until tonight..." Exclaimed the squirrel, though his excitement was short lived once the sub smelled Naruto behind him. Stilling in fear, the squirrel looked at the Lion in a silent plead. Bones creaked and shifted, within 20 seconds there was a male standing in the place of the Lion. Short red hair with an odd tattoo on his forehead, dead teal eyes rimmed with black and a permanent scowl on his face.

"Lee, stay calm and come here."

* * *

'Where is he?' Thought Sasuke angrily, he had been waiting for a good half an hour for his fox. Sasuke had his second resent ready for his soon-to-be mate, and yet he had seen no blonde hair anywhere! To say Sasuke was angry would be an understatement. Worry was also mixed in.

What was the second gift you ask? Well, it was himself. The word provide means a lot of things: to provide food, water, money, shelter, affection, and so much more. How was he supposed to do all that id he could not live with the fox? Sasuke had it all planned out. Once the fox came home he would walk out calmly, and try to not startle the fox. After Naruto has scented the wolf, and vice verse, Sasuke would calmly rub his head against the fox's neck, licking it softly. This was a sign that Sasuke would treat the fox with respect and would treat him softly, not once hurting his mate.

After that was done, Sasuke would sit back and see what the little fox would do. Sasuke is hopping for Naruto to accept him, and proceed to lick his cheek, but the wolf knew his firecracker wouldn't give up his purity with out some kind of struggle. The wolf was prepared to earn a few more scratches.

But without the actual fox, Sasuke couldn't carry on with his plan. Getting up, the wolf began to trace his fox's scent. First it lead him to a run down Ramen stand, Sasuke eyed it distastefully and followed the new line of scent, it was fresher than the one the Uchiha had followed before. Sasuke noticed a few other scents, dominates and even a pregnant sub. The wolf knew he had to stay away from that area, it was common sense to stay away from a claimed sub. Only someone with absolutely no brain would do that.

However, after seeing that the fox's scent lead directly towards the pregnant's den, he knew that his mate was that person with absolutely no brain. Once he got to where his fox was, Sasuke was not pleased. A dominant male stared at Sasuke's fox, and growled. That did not sit well with the Uchiha... At all.

* * *

I am really sorry for the two week late update. And this one is so very small, I'm so sorry.

I'm not going to make any other excuse other than I was busy, and when I did have time I was too damn lazy. I deeply apologize.

My updates may be a bit spaced out, but please stick with me.

Much Love,

KAFUKA&SUNO


	7. Chapter 7 - Fight!

General Uchiha

Chapter 7

Uchiha Sasuke was not a happy demon. Not only did he have to wait for his mate for an hour, but when he did find his mate another dominate was with him. Growling at him. Oh no, Sasuke wasn't mad... he was livid.

Sasuke let out a vengeful growl. No one is allowed to glare at his mate, and as long as the wolf was around it will stay that way.

"G-gaara?" spoke the pregnant sub, who was in front of the fox. Large black eyes looked up at the lion, eyes filled with fear for the little cub in his womb. As a result, the lion took a treating step forward; looking back and forth between the wolf and fox. Naruto, noticing Sasuke, cursed under his breath.

_'Two males? TWO!? Oh kami... How do I get out of this?' _thought the fox with a stressed sigh.

"Mate, come here." Naruto stared at the wolf confused, there were only two subs here and one was already mated... So that meant he was talking to him! Naruto growled lightly and mumbled about being mate less then turned his head so he did not have to face the wolf, which was a bad move.

After Naruto bared his neck, Gaara lunged. Aiming for the foxes neck. Acting on instinct Sasuke pounced on the lion in order to protect his fox.

The two subs stood and watched as the two males fought, claws ripping and tearing into each others body, teeth ripping out fur and chunks of skin, blood smearing the pretty green grass and the bark of trees, howls and roars echoed through the air. One was always in triumph, while the other in pure agony.

Sasuke found an opening and bit down on Gaara's skinny tail, yelping the lion let got of the wolf's leg and tried to snap at Sasuke's ear. Once the pregnant sub saw the pain his mate was having he shouted,

"S-Stop!" then Lee turned and clutched onto Naruto's old kimono. "You! You brought that wolf here, so take him out! Please! I-I can't raise our child all by myself..." looking down in defeat, Lee sobbed quietly.

Naruto shook his head sadly, no way could he go against two dominates... That's basically suicidal. " I'm sorry... There is nothing I can do..." Lee sobbed louder, at this point in the battle it looked as if both dominates were going to drop dead. No, Naruto was not going to have a guilty conscience. "but..." at Naruto's sudden voice Lee looked up expectedly. "There is one thing we can both do."

Sasuke was tired. His leg gushed out blood and his vision was beginning to blur, but this was all for his mate... so I every second of pain was worth it. Suddenly he heard his mate call him in a sweet, honey coated voice located behind him. The wolf froze as his ears shot up, trying to decipher whether it was his imagination or not; all the while still glaring at the panting lion as he done the same. Gaara had also heard his name being called.

"Wolfyyy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Gaaraaaaa!" Lee mimicked.

The Naruto was calling from the edge of the woods, Lee in the cave. After Naruto got the wolf's eyes the fox turned his heal and walked further into the forest, trying his best not to let his fear show, and blew a kiss the the wolf.

Behind the wolf Gaara stared into the gave that he and his mate shared. Lee was sitting upright, hand massaging his nipples as he licked his lips, looking at Gaara with those large eye that attracted the lion when they first met.

Gaara looked at the wolf for a split second, and realized that he was being stared at also. A silent truce was said as the two dominated trotted over to their beloveds.

Gaara shifted quickly and latch his mouth onto his mates, shivering at the sound Lee made while he stroked his protruding stomach.

"Gaara.. Let me tend to your wounds... AH-NN!" Lee panted. Gaara's mouth had just found his mating mark, and was sucking harshly.

"Later... We mate now" Gaara was never a man of very words, but Lee knew that every syllable had meaning. Lying on his side Gaara licked the onside of the squirrels thighs, and bit it lightly... Lee knew then that he was not going to be a short love making session.

* * *

"That's it good boy... Come here..." Naruto led Sasuke further and further away from the two lovers den, and made it to the stream. From the looks of it Sasuke was going to pass out any moment. The only thing keeping him awake was the voice of his mate.

Sasuke definitely took the hardest of blows, not only was the lion older, but he matched the same preciseness of attacks that Sasuke had himself. And the fact that felines healed faster than a Wolves didn't help his predicament.

Naruto did not care for this wolf, but the tried look in those black orbs, and the occasional limps Sasuke had when he followed Naruto had the fox take a feeling of pity. The smell of water hit the fox's nostrils, the river was close. Naruto planned to leave the wolf at the river side... But seeing the wolf's situation now...

Kneeling by the most shallow part of the river, Naruto patted his lap. An exhausted Sasuke, not bothering to shift, laid on his side and rested his large head on his future mate's lap. The wolf's eyes drifted close as small hands treaded through his fur; cleaning cuts, licking deep gashes**(*)**, and washing his fur as a soft voice soothed him when ever the hands would touch a large injury.

Sasuke was in heaven.

This is where he should be, Sasuke thought, laying on top of his mate as he listens to the fox's humming. Yes. Nothing could ever compare to the comfort the wolf felt, in fact, he was so comfortable that he didn't notice when his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up satisfied, but there were no soft thighs under neath his head, and the light beating of a second heart beat was missing. Standing on four legs, Sasuke looked around and gave a crestfallen howl. The little fox, had escaped again.

* * *

**(*) Saliva helps heal wounds faster.**

Hello :) I am so sorry that I could not update sooner!

I got a new phone so I'll be able to update faster ^^ (hopefully)

Thanks for the favorites and follows ;)

Love,

KAFUKA&SUNO


	8. Chapter 8 - Finally

General Uchiha

Chapter 8

* * *

AU: I've noticed that we have reached the 8th chapter of this story, for those who don't know 8 is my lucky number so... I've decided to give you all the moment you have been waiting for: Sasunaru smut!

WARNING: kissing, licking, biting, BJ, orgasms, dirty talk, love confession, really mushy, gooey, sappy, lovey stuff and a proposal are coming up.

_**ALSO- I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A MONTH AND A HALF! **_I'm leaving to the Philippines on Sunday to be with my family so here is a nice long, juicy, smut filled chapter for you to re-read over and over while I'm gone :)

* * *

Naruto squirmed outside his den, his heart was thumping, blood heating; Naruto had finally reached heat. The wolf had triggered something inside of him, once the fox felt the heavy panting in his thighs he began to feel weird. So he ran. He was afraid of what his instincts were telling him: to submit, to lay down and bare his stomach and neck.

"Aahh..." Naruto moaned softly. Rubbing his chest against his futon, the fox yearned for more attention to his nipples.

_'F-Fuck! What's. happ-ping to me?' _Breathing heavily, Naruto began to notice the dryness in his mouth. _'Thirsty...' _Standing up, with some difficulty, Naruto made his way to the little water hole he made himself. Taking in small laps at a time, in 5 minutes the water was gone.

"Oh, great..." Naruto said aloud, he knew he needed to have water; his throat was burning for cool liquid. 'I can't go back to the lake... That wolf still might be there. UG!' Another strong wave of heat rushed through his body, 'D-Damn it... I have to go, he probably won't be there any way."

The fox began to walk away from his den.

* * *

At this moment, Sasuke was currently thinking over his plan. He knew where his mate lived, but he also knew he couldn't parade through the tinny den and have his way.

He was growling softly yet roughly. It hurt. What was he doing wrong? What did he do to make his mate avoid him? However, his mate had to come around sooner or later, and when he does Sasuke planned to show him the love he has been waiting to give... All night long.

Smirking with perverted intent, the wolf accidently caught his reflection in the water. Sometimes... He really hated his face. Not only did it attract unwanted attention, but his face was a replica of ... Someone that Sasuke did not want to remember anytime soon.

Suddenly, the rustling of trees pierced the wolf's ears. Sasuke sprinted stealthily to the bushes surrounding the stream, peaking through the holes in between branches and leaves.

Then, a sweet scent lingered in his nostrils and he knew that his mate is near. Sasuke watched as a panting fox stumbled out from the trees and fell to his knees in front of the shallow part of the stream.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke's claws dug into the ground. His mate's voice is so alluring, he could barely contain himself. Cupping his hands together, Naruto dipped them into the water, swallowing handfuls at a time. But then the fox stopped, and looked from his hands to the lake repeatedly. Surprisingly, Naruto dunked his head into the cold water,but that isn't what bothered Sasuke. When his mate did not come up for air was when he got worried. Thinking his mate was going to drown, Sasuke came out of hiding and pulled his mate out of the water.

"W-What!?" Naruto screeched, "Let go of me-E! ... Hahh..ha.." the fox began to react to Sasuke's hand, it was innocently placed upon his chest and ever so slightly rubbed against his little nubs.

"I thought you were going to drown..." Sasuke said, still recovering from his adrenaline rush. " Are you hurt? Anywhere?" Sasuke began to search Naruto frantically, unknowingly arousing the blond.

Naruto shivered as Sasuke's hand ran up and down his inner thigh, the other inspected his chest. After deeming the fox unharmed, Sasuke began to gain his senses back, they had been stuffed while the wolf's brain focused on the possible injuries his mate had. However, now that he could smell normally, Sasuke noticed that Naruto's scent was a tad bit sweeter than before. And a whole lot more alluring.

Then his hearing came back, Naruto's moans were welcomed in within a heart beat. Sasuke deemed this a good time for introductions, after all, his mates eyes were finally all on him.

"My name is Sasuke, what's yours little cub?" Naruto growled.

"I am NOT a cub!" Sasuke thought the fox's 'glare' was adorable, it made him want to kiss the soft eyelids and ravish the creature in front of him.

"Alright then, what should I call you?" the fox hesitated for a while.

"... Naruto"

"Naruto..." the syllables sounded perfect on his tongue. "My Naruto..."

"Hey, I-I am not yours... Or anybody's..." Naruto panted. "Kami, I'm burning up..."Sasuke's ears perks at the sentence, black eyes studying the blush on his mate's face.

Beautiful

Using Naruto's weakened state to his advantage, Sasuke slowly moved them to one of the trees near by. Even though Sasuke moved slowly and carefully, Naruto's enhanced senses caught on to the Uchiha's whereabouts. Standing up suddenly, Naruto staggered to the tree line as fast as he could.

But Sasuke was quicker.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMUT SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he pushed his mate against the tree, and kissed him. The wolf's tongue coming out of pale lips to mingle with the small, pink, bumpy appendage hidden behind the same shade of his partner's succulent lips. Naruto began to struggle, his back scraped against the bark as he slid down to the base of the tree; wincing when a piece of bark snagged his tan skin. While wincing, Naruto unknowingly opened his mouth; giving Sasuke the opening his tongue was waiting for.

The wolf ground his hips into the fox, the fox in turn gave a surprised moan as he began to melt into the kiss. Two tongues danced and twirled together, leaving lines of saliva dribbling down the smaller males chin. Eyes closed as lips smashed on lips, giving Naruto the comfort he had always dreamt of having.

'T-this kinda feels good. Someone's finally holding me.' Naruto thought, then his eyes widened. 'Someone's holding me!' for a brief moment, the fox was happy. Every night he prayed to be held or even acknowledged, and here he was... Pressed against a tree with a handsome wolf ravishing him; whispering compliments about how good he tasted, one hand clutching his hair while the other trailed up and down his thigh.

Naruto would have stayed in his happy state longer if the bark hadn't caught onto his skin again, tearing a small opening that drops of blood dripped from. Upon smelling his mate's blood, Sasuke quickly turned Naruto around so he could inspect the injured back.

"H-hey! Let go of me! SASUKE! AH!-hmm" screamed Naruto as the wolf licked his wound. Tracing the parameter of his torn flesh, Sasuke moved his left hand and massaged the fox's plump ass. Relishing in the light moans he was rewarded with.

"You like it when I stroke your ass? You naughty fox." growled the wolf, leaning down to bite the swell of his mate's behind. Remembering the first night he laid eyes on the precious cargo his mate had. Sasuke dragged his tongue up to Naruto's ear, licking the junction between shoulder and neck. "Naruto, let me mark you. Let me mark you so no dominate ever comes near you!" Naruto shook his head.

"N-No.. I barely know yo-AH!" Sasuke's hand traced under the fox's kimono, from a bodacious ass to the erection between tan legs.

"You say you don't know me, but your body has already gotten used to me... Hasn't it?" Sasuke said teasingly, groping the package and smirked as Naruto proved him right by moaning wantonly.

"N-No! You-u wouldn't want me anyway... I'm no good. " Naruto said under his breath. Upon hearing this Sasuke stopped his actions.

"What did you say?" the wolf asked in disbelief. By this time Naruto was getting agitated, and was slowly becoming angry. Why did this wolf have to shove his high status and good looks in his face?! Naruto thought he was imperfect from being bruised and beaten by the villagers. Who knew if this wolf was any different from those who hurt him.

"You heard what I said..." a moment of silence filled the air. Then, a large hand caressed the fox's cheek. Bringing the tan head so the two pairs of lips could reunite. Tongues touched quickly yet was not rushed, and the two parted.

"You ... Are the most beautiful demon I have ever been blessed to have met." said the wolf, catching the fox's attention. "You have eyes like the shiniest of seas, and hair that is the color of the most ripe banana. Beautiful caramel skin giving you that exotically sexy look, and your ears and tail add on to your never ending attractiveness. And those whiskers, oh how I love those whiskers. It is as if god stoked your cheeks himself ... Can't you see my love? I am completely smitten with you, how could you say one bad thing about your self?" The fox was touched by the speech ... But would not be fooled.

"Yeah right, your only saying that to fuck me. Then you'll impregnate and leave me to raise the child by myself, then-!" Naruto started shaking, Sasuke was emitting a hurtful growl. Eyes looking into his with a look of pain.

"Do not doubt my intensions mate. I love you, and I will never leave your side- especially when you're expecting." said the wolf, daring the fox to argue.

"Then prove it" said the fox fearlessly. "Prove your intentions and feelings are true- and do not fuck me, then, and only then, will I think about you mating me" Sasuke and Naruto stared into each others eyes. Sasuke knew it would be a hard challenge, but if it meant having this stunningly beautiful fox by his side as a mate, then he would do it. But, there was one little problem.

"Mate," The fox growled at the name " You are going into heat, if I don't relive you then you'll be in pain and..." upon seeing the narrowing of blue eyes, the wolf smirked. His mate was a stubborn one. "Challenge accepted my dear." leaning in Sasuke latched onto Naruto's lips once more, continuing where they left off.

* * *

"Ah! Fu-uck!"

"Hn. You got some mouth on you mate." slipping his hands up the short kimono Sasuke and

Naruto eyed each other "Lets see you put it to work." pressing Naruto's back down, Naruto was soon staring right into an erection.

Urging the fox to taste, Sasuke pressed his member to the blonde's lips.

At the moment, thousands of thoughts were running through Naruto's head, a rare occurrence, but he soon found himself opening his lips. Twisting his feline tongue around the colorful head. Sasuke groaned, the rough bumps on the fox's tongue was almost to much.

"Stop." yanking Naruto's hair back, the fox let out a surprise moan.

"Mwa? S-Sasuke?" Naruto was confused. Didn't the wolf want this? This was all a dominate wanted, according to the conversations he listened in on when the town was inhabited, so why did Sasuke stop?

"You need... To cum... first, you're hurting..." tongues met once more, and a pale hand slid its way to the member connected to his mate.

Said hand began to stroke and pump the organ, driving the fox insane. Before he knew it, Naruto was a moaning mess on the floor. Legs spread, eyes closed, mouth open; moaning when he wasn't being tongue fucked.

Naruto arched his back, his sharp claws griped the wolf's pale, broad shoulders. Bucking his hips the fox's toes curled and uncurled.

"Sasuke!.. K-Kiss!" Within the first few minutes of their continuation, Sasuke found out that Naruto had a thing for kisses, almost like a faddish. Sure it's normal to want to kiss while being intimate, but the fox wanted mouth to mouth contact every second. Sometimes, Naruto would even direct Sasuke's head to his chest. Forcing the fox's little nipple in the wolf's mouth so it could be sucked on; much like a mother feeding her child.

Sasuke wasn't complaining. In fact, he was anything but. The Uchiha is in heaven, his tongue wrapping around another texturized appendage, and the rolling of his partners supple hips made him groan in pleasure. But the greatest of all, is when Sasuke would look down and see his mate, all ravished and shuddering from his touch. Yes, this is where Sasuke belonged: beside his mate, caring for him, protecting him, touching him, and everything in between.

"Cum, my mate..." screaming in pleasure, Naruto released his load. Head thrown back as heavy moans escaped plump and deeply ravished lips. Sasuke waited for a while, savoring the after glow.

"I-I don't feel as warm anymore" Naruto said happily, yet out of breath.

"That's good mate, now... Its my turn to have release."

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the tree where he had his first sexual experience with his first love interest, his mate laying curled up on his lap while the wolf was stroking through his blond locks.

Growling softly with content, tilting his head as he inspected his mate officially. A smile slowly made its way to the dominates face. Finally, for the first time in a long time, Sasuke's life was at peace.

At least for now it was.

* * *

Hello :) sorry for the little cliff hanger but I need something to lead into the next chapter.

Remember ... **IM NOT UPDATING FOR A MONTH AND A HALF. **I'm going to see my family across the world and won't have service.

Thank you for favoring, reviewing, and following this story- it means the world :)

Please be patient! I'll have a next chapter out within a week of me arriving back home.

Goodbye for now-

MUCH LOVE,

KAFUKA&SUNO


	9. Chapter 9 - Itachi Arrives (Teaser)

General Uchiha

Chapter 9

***IMPORTANT***

**Due to popular demand I decided to get a _BETA_ ... if you would like to be my beta please PM me with what days you are free and if you beta'd any other works so I could see how well you edit chapters. If you're interested don't hesitate to either review or (preferred) PM :) **

* * *

NARUTO

Long, blonde, eye lashed twitched against soft, tan, skin. The owner of said lashes moaned in content, snuggling into the comfortable bed... wait ... bed? The last time Naruto checked he only owned a fluffy futon. A pair of eyes opened to reveal dilated, blue eyes that searched the room frantically.

To Naruto, the room was unrecognized territory; and if the fox learned _anything_ during the many years of abuse it was to never, _ever_ go into unknown territory. If it was unknown, then it belonged to some dominant that did not take kindly to strangers- Naruto also knew what they would do to him if they found him. A large scar that used to run down his back faded with time, but the emotional scar it tugged along with it remained to this very hour.

Naruto slowly lifted the covers off his body and sunk to the ground on all fours, taking one last sweep of the room before bolting to the window.

"Shit!" He cursed, the window was locked from the outside. _Who has a lock on the outside!? That just allows demons to come in! That's just crazy ... though I've seen this kind of lock when I was roaming around the other day at the square ... it's top notch but I still don't understand what it's on the .. out...side..._

... Slowly it started made sense.

_But... it also prevents the same demons from ... __**leaving**_.

"Oh no ... nononononononononononono ... OPEN!" After the fox passed the initial shock that whoever brought him here wanted him to _stay_ here, he began to bang effortlessly on the glass. "LET ME OUT!" tears brimmed over Naruto's lashes, yet refused to fall. Wrapping his arms around his body the fox slid to the ground, taking deep breaths.

_This sucks so much! Why can't I ever have a _normal_ day? _

"...*Sniff* ... Sasuke, where are you ...?" **(*)**

**CLICK.**

Standing to his feet, Naruto looked back at the window. A man, with a pale complexion and long raven hair tied at the base, stood on the window sill staring at the young fox. His red eyes inspected every inch of the tan, reluctant, body, suddenly, the man's hand pushed on the window. A gasp left Naruto's mouth as the window sped past him and landed in pieces on the other side of the room.

Now, Naruto started to feel scared. There was nothing separating him and this mystery man, and if the man could fling a large window (larger than him) across the room by just resting his hand on the surface ... who knows what he could to the fox. He watched as the man in front of him changed his hand from a 'pushing' motion, to a 'reaching' one. Light, pink, lips opened and spoke...

"Come on, come to me ... don't be shy."

* * *

SASUKE

He stared at the white haired man with an intensity that could crumble any man's pride with fear, yet; the man stood still- not daring to look his Dana**(**)** in the eye.

"Please repeat that... Kakashi." The addressed man internally sighed _'What I wouldn't give to be at home ... mating my dolphin' _he thought.

"There have been sightings, Uchiha-sama, sightings of ... Itachi."

"How close." Sasuke demanded.

"Very close to the Uchiha manor, one of the officers even reported him outside the gates." Kakashi lowered his head for two reasons: he knew Itachi was a sensitive subject to young Sasuke and he knew better not to provoke him, also, he was trying to contain his own anger. Kakashi took 100% of the blame for what happened, so even hearing that the _weasel_ was hanging around did not soothe his anger.

"Hn ... this is unacceptable. Gather troops 3 through 8 from K9** (***)** and search the grounds along with the surrounding area. Anyone else watches the borders, I want them to be shoulder to shoulder you hear me? I want them watching the woods, fields, even the skies!" Sasuke leaned in close. "Leave no stone un-turned and don't come back until you have him in your grasp ..._ NOW GO!_"

* * *

NARUTO

"I won't bite, come on... that's it ..." the man encouraged him as Naruto slowly inched towards the pale wolf. The fox placed his palm on the other, the paler on caressing the tan before tugging Naruto out and onto the window sill. Holding the fox close the man whispered,

"_Don't Scream_." And proceeded to jump off the 3rd floor window.

... Naruto, was never one for following directions.

* * *

**(*)** _"...*Sniff* ... Sasuke, where are you ...?" _** I was really debating whether or not to put that line in, I really thought it was cliche and **_**sappy**_** ... but I had to put something in here that showed that Naruto remembered his *ahem* moment with Sasuke. What do you think? Should I have kept it out? OR Is it good as it is?**

**(**) **_Dana_** Means Master (refer to chapter 2)**

**(***) K9 like the K9 unit for dogs? Yes :) It's a short way of saying" best Dogs on the force " They are seperated in 10 troops. **

I know it's short as a doll's penis but I really wanted to get _something_ out... think of it as a ... Teaser ;)

Until next time, tell me your thoughts!

MUCH LOVE,

KAFUKA&SUNO


	10. Chapter 10 - Itachi and Son

General Uchiha

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETAS! : princess moon shadow : Mgluvsbl25 : Naruto7771**

**I really appriciate your guy's help! :)**

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

"Don't scream."

Naruto never screamed so loud in his entire life.

* * *

**WITH SASUKE**

Knock Knock

"Naruto? ... "

No answer... which only worsened the Uchiha's nerves.

Sasuke knew something was wrong; his mate's scent was light and was masked by a more muscular one. Barging into his room the wolf studied the signs: an empty bed, a shattered window, a dominant's scent... a missing Naruto.

An angry howl was heard throughout the entire Uchiha compound, and vibrated in village homes.

"KAKASHI!" Sasuke yelled, within seconds the ANBU wolf appeared in front of his Dana. Eyebrows knitted together in confusion. His Dana just sent him and his team to look for Itachi, what could have been more important to pull him out of it?

"Yes, Sasuke-Dana?" Kakashi asked, his timid voice coated with uncertainty. "How may I serve yo-"

"I want every dog I've sent after Itachi to know they need to retrieve my mate as well, it is obvious that Itachi took him ..." at this point Sasuke took to pacing. Biting his thumb nail in the process, black eyes narrowed in on the white wolf, angling more so in anger.

"What are you waiting for? Tell them, now." Nodding his head, Kakashi sprinted off with a new order. Sasuke, in turn, sat on his bed.

"Oh Naruto, my dear Naruto ... only an idiot would go with someone like my brother ..." shaking his head, Sasuke stood up and left to search for his mate.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

The man, who has yet to speak of name, held Naruto's hand as he led the fox to a small house near a river bank. The simple, two-story house looked well taken care of; a large branch stretched out from a tree to shade the wooden home. A worn out tree stump had a kunai stuck in the bark, large chunks were missing also. It looked as if someone used it for training.

"Is this where you live?" The blonde asked, trying to strike up a conversation. The wolf merely nodded and opened the door, pushing Naruto inside. The male, Naruto thought, looked almost exactly like his Sasuke. With an exception of long hair, and older complexion, and stress lines, he was basically a clone!

Their attitudes though, couldn't be more different. This man was closed off and secretive, his Sasuke; however, was a bit more open, he treated him right and never struck him before. Thinking back Naruto never figured out why he even followed this man out the window... well, _fell_ out the window. Something about the man's voice made him want to obey, his eyes also influenced Naruto's decision.

Hell, that night was just a blur to the fox. All he remembered was the wind pushing his hair and night shirt up as the harsh cold touched his skin, while falling to the ground.

"Hey, I don't know why I'm here- but I'm pretty sure you can't just walk into a stranger's home-"

"Itachi."

"Itachi? Where? **(*) **"

"It's my name ... " The man continued, pulling Naruto into the house. No frames hung on the walls, only heads of animals hung on plaques, the stench of blood coated the foxes senses. The eyes of bears and deer screamed _"Don't come in" _

"DADDY!" a shrill scream rang through perked fox ears. A pair of small feet padded over to the tall male, stopping in front of him as black eyes looked up at their 'Daddy". Naruto silently 'aww'ed' the little boy had his fathers looks, black hair, pale skin, the only thing different was the baby fat on his cheeks and his eyes- they looked more of a gray than a back.

"I killed my first bear today! Though I had to use most of my knives ... but I brought him home and-"

"Was it an adult" The older wolf obviously did not phrase it as a question, and more like demanded it to be agreed to. The small boy winced at his father's harsh tone, and lowered his head.

"N-No, but it was a Teena-"

"I do not care then. Tell me once you finally kill something grown to its full potential, Tiga **(**)**." 'Tiga', closed his eyes and nodded... muttering a quiet 'Sorry Sir...' and ran off.

Naruto did not like the way the wolf talked to his son, sure he never knew fatherly love but he definitely knew the kind of tone the male used. But, nonetheless, Naruto couldn't help but say...

"Cute kid... where's his mother?" If Naruto learned anything during his years of discrimination, it was how protective mothers are of their children. If Naruto was even caught looking at a pup he would be swatted at. So he needed to make sure he stayed away from-

"Dead." ... wait, what?

"Dead? ... I don't ... understand.." Naruto didn't know how the male could say such information about his mate and not change facial expressions... surely he was sad.

"Dead. Not living. In other words, I killed her" Tugging on the blonde's hand, the wolf tossed Naruto on the floor.

"You need to learn that real males have no attachment to their women, they are only there for breeding and bed warming." Leaning in close Itachi sniffed around Naruto's head.

"Only foolish dominates like my brother become attached to them... heh, not even fully claimed yet. All ready for the taking." Dragging his tongue across Naruto's neck, making the fox shiver - wishing Sasuke was with him.

"But you're not ripe yet. Shame really, I was looking forward to having another son." suddenly, the wolf stopped, sniffing the air.

"TIGA!" he screamed, and got off of the fox. "Your mate is close, you're not even ready ... so I need to leave." The boy, Tiga, was already at the door with a small back pack. As the father and son left Itachi turned around and smirked, a cruel, evil, smirk.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll be back for you" with that ... they were gone.

* * *

**WITH ITACHI**

A pair of confused grey eyes eyed the man in front of them. Tiga had no clue why they had to leave their home, this was the 3rd one this month!

"Daddy...?" Tiga said, trying to catch the attention of his father. A slight head turn was his answer.

"Why was that man in our house? Is he my new mommy? I didn't like the other one ..." His father, finally allowing his son to catch up to him, shook his head.

"I only brought him there to see if the mate my Otouto **(***) **picked was worthy to hold the Uchiha name." A small had wrapped around a large one timidly, as if testing waters. A few minutes passed by and a]the little boy smiled, happy that his father is holding his hand.

"Was he?" Tiga tilted his head to see his fathers face. Nothing changed, no eye twitch, no mouth movement, only a slow blink as a reaction. The question was left unanswered.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

30 minutes had passed, and Naruto is still lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the events before. How could someone just ... kill their mate and not feel anything.

_'It's been a while ... maybe I should go and find my den.'_ That thought in mind, Naruto picked himself off the floor, and walked out the door. _'Hopefully I won't run into that Lion and squirrel again...'_

* * *

**(*) - Itachi means Weasel - so that's why Naruto said "Where?" like Itachi was saying there was one nearby.**

**(**) - Pronounced " Tie-Ga " just something I thought of..**

**(***) - Otouto - Little brother**

Sorry If this chapter isn't good :/ I wrote some at 3 am - I tried to add stuff but I'm not sure if it helped any ...

**NOTE TO BETA:** I know this version is different from the one you revised- I wasn't happy with the first one so I tried to add- I wanted to update by today so I couldn't send it to you all - also because I wanted to surprise you :)

Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows!

MUCH LOVE,

KAFUKA&SUNO


	11. Chapter 11 - Meet the children

General Uchiha

Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**_

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETAS! : princess moon shadow : Mgluvsbl25 : Naruto7771**

**I really appriciate your guy's help! :)**

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

'Damn ... how big is this forest?' thought the fox. Naruto didn't know how long he had been waking, but judging by the ache in his legs it was for at least and hour. Heaving a loud sigh, Naruto continued smelling the air for signs of life, water, and predators. 'Ah-haa!' The blonde got a small whiff of mist, meaning there was water nearby, and jogged over- praying the water source wasn't deep.

To Naruto's pleasure, the medium-sized lake had a small slope leading into the center of the pool; leaving the beginnings of water on land - just shallow enough for Naruto's legs to rest in. Carefully laying his legs in water, Naruto sighed contently and rolled his head up; soaking in the sun above.

**_RUSTLE_**

Fox ears perked at the sound, the blonde's tail shot out straight, and eyes dilated. With half his body turned in the direction of the sound, Naruto waited for the animal to show itself - silently scolding himself for not scenting a dominate near by- all the while getting ready to sprint away, as well as shifting into his fox, for a better get away.

One large, yellow, paw attached to a strong front leg stepped out from the bushes, the other following from behind. As the animal began to show more and more of itself, the more Naruto's body started to shake. Soon, all hopes of escaping was lost as the fox helplessly looked up at the dominate.

It wasn't just because this animal was a normal male dominate- no, no, Naruto has dealt with those before ... but what he hasn't dealt with is a female-dominate. An extremely rare and odd case, but sought after ruthlessly by other dominates. Female doms mated with male doms means a 100% guarantee of a dominate heir, and a very strong one as well. However, one of the mates usually ends up killing the other due to pride during the first meeting- so a child is also very rare.

The female was currently resting in her animal form; a large, yellow, adult Liger (*). Another rare trait of this woman, usually when two different species mate the litter is split with the DNA ... not mixing, but apparently mother nature found a way.

The Liger began to trot her way over to the spaced out fox, startling him enough to inch into the water- whimpering in a silent plead for the female to leave. Suddenly, Naruto's back paw slipped on an edge; dragging his furry body in the water.

Kicking his four paws in vain and agony, the fox began to sink to the bottom of the lake.

* * *

**WITH SASUKE**

"What do you mean you 'haven't found him yet'?" Sasuke was getting annoyed; his mate was nowhere to be found! No scent, no glimpses ... It's like he vanished! Needless to say that this upset the Uchiha greatly.

"Did I not say to search everywhere?" Sasuke was currently harassing one of the captains about this dilemma- said captain looked ready the pee his pants. "You obviously didn't do what I asked because HE STILL ISN'T FOUND!" After a few extra minutes of yelling and scolding, the captain took off, with new orders.

Sighing, Sasuke sat on his bed, he was running out of options- he honestly had no where else to look! He checked the town, the alleys, hell, even the off limits part of the woods! Then it clicked; the woods - his den... Naruto was probably at his den!

With newly found vigor, the wolf sprinted off to, what used to be, Hyuga territory.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

The little fox awoke to the rumbling of the female Liger's chest and the long strokes of her tongue as she dried him off. Not wanting to provoke the large predator, Naruto buried his head in the ground, searching for a quick escape route. But the attempts were futile; the Liger's paws shielded the fox from seeing anything in front of him.

The Liger was currently laying down, her body pushed against Naruto's - giving him limited space to move.

Suddenly, the Liger stood- giving Naruto a path of escape; but before he could sprint away the female had him by his scruff. Picking the fox off the ground, the dominate female began to trot towards her den. If she was in her human state, anyone would notice the look of pure joy in her eyes, and a warm smile - much different than her usual anger bouts she had daily because of her good-for-nothing, perverted, useless, disgrace of a dominant male of a mate (but she loved him).

Cuffing softly, she was sure the failure (her mate) would agree of what she wanted to do with this fox. Anyone with eyes could see that he needed love - love from a mate, but most importantly; love from a family. It was because of his current state that brought out the motherly and caring attitude of the normally hostile Dom. She was quite excited to see what the sub would say once she talked it over with him - after all...

She always wanted a child ... (**)

* * *

**WITH SASUKE**

He was beginning to feel stupid ... no way could that dope find his way from the Uchiha estate to here. Sasuke was now feeling just how desperate a male could get while away from his mate for so long. Fist he started to hyperventilate, then he began shaking in rage, next was him tearing up half the forest shouting his mates name - then came depression, which is the stage Sasuke was currently in.

"Naru ... come out now this isn't funny... Naru ... Naruto, I'll give you anything you want! Just - "By now the Uchiha is feeling useless - no matter what the elders or loyal followers of the wolf said about him, him being strong, with an iron will - absolutely no feelings was used to describe the last Uchiha. Sadly, they could not see that he was still just a teenager. Sure, he was stronger than most and can hide feelings but that was it ... other than his name and looks nothing really separated him from all the other demons his age. "Just ... just come back to me-"

_**RUSTLE**_

Dark ears peaked as Sasuke turned his head towards the noise, feeling even more stupid that he didn't notice a person trailing behind him. It smells like a pup ... His tail sticking straight out while Sasuke bent down, sniffing the air once more. Out of no where, a shadow pranced from behind the half torn down bush and lunged at the older wolf.

Catching the body with ease, Sasuke pinned the demon underneath him. His canines showing as he growled- sharp nails pierced through skin - before the Uchiha could recognize the being, a wailing noise hit the still erect ears.

Retracting his claws and hiding his teeth, Sasuke sat back and stared at the crying pup... that's what it was - a pup. Short, dark, red hair was mostly straight but some rebellious strands curled and expanded away form the others. Dark green eyes narrowed and filled with tears, a light colored pair of lion ears and a slender tail twitched and swayed. The pup looked about a week old (***). Over all, the pup looked ... familiar.

After calming down, the wounds on the pups side (from when Sasuke grabbed him) finished healing, the little lion looked up at Sasuke with curious eyes. Looking at the Uchiha like a beautiful statue or a large sculpture that you couldn't keep your eyes off of. Picking the boy up by his scruff, Sasuke brought the kid eye to eye.

"What are you doing here, whelp?" The wolf concluded that the little lion could talk so he decided not to ask questions - seeing as it was pointless. Placing the lion on the ground, Sasuke stood up and began to walk away.

"I don't have time for pups- I need to find my ma- ..." Two small, chubby arms wrapped around the Uchiha's left leg; two small feet stood on Sasuke's larger one- a puffy cheek rubbing against his thigh.

"H-Hey," Sasuke began to shake his leg, hoping the child would fall off. But the only reaction he got was high pitched giggles/ laughs with adorable smiles. "Get off of me, I don't have time for you!" Finally, the child's grip became loose and the small body rolled on the ground, eyes becoming watery with tears like earlier. The kid looked thin, way to thin - he probably hasn't had a good meal in days.

Turning away the Uchiha began to stalk off again, planning to forget the child and find his dope quick then punish him for a week or so ... if it wasn't for the damn whimpering. It was pathetic really ... pathetically heartbreaking. The kid wailing to the gods was better than the kid sobbing while looking up at the Uchiha, his small body covered in dirt and little cuts from his fall. Wide, watery eyes begging Sasuke to take him along to wherever he was headed was his only response.

Sighing, the wolf began to make his way back to the pup. Kneeling down and picking the little lion up from underneath his arms, Sasuke began inspecting him- no way could this kid protect himself if he was left alone like the wolf had planned.

"Do you not have any parents?" A whimper, chubby hands reaching out to grasp the hem of Sasuke's shirt, nuzzling his small head underneath a strong chin was again the only response. Rubbing the child's back Sasuke made up his mind- "It's alright ... You can come with me," standing up, the wolf began to walk in the direction he was headed to earlier, but this time with a new addition to his one-man-team.

"I'll take you back to the Uchiha compound and you can have a great life there, my mate and I will adopt you and care for you, you'll have anything you'll ever need. You'll call me Daddy, and Naru Mommy, and we'll be a family- I'll raise you to be a perfect dominant male like I am, you'll take one the Uchiha name and once Mommy's tummy is swollen with my children, you'll have many brothers and sisters to play and teach - won't that be fun?" The child- listening intently to Sasuke's rambling was they traveled- clapped his hands and nodded, earning a pleased, albeit small, smile from the usually stoic male.

"Strange... I'm sure you can understand me ... but you can't speak. Oh well, we'll get you checked out by the healer once we arrive back home." Another laugh coupled with a vicious nod.

"Now ... what should I name you?" At the moment, the little lion began sucking on the Uchiha's thumb; looking ready to fall asleep at any time. "How about..." Sasuke looked at the red head of hair "... Aka... Aka?" The boy looked up from his sleepy slumber in an attempt to get the wolf to stop talking, but Sasuke saw it as an acceptance nod.

"Aka, (****) Aka Uchiha ... it's perfect. I'll nickname you Little L for 'Little Lion'."

* * *

**WITH LEE**

"Gaara! It's been THREE DAYS! Please untie me so I can look for my baby!" screamed the squirrel - his chest swollen and full from not being drunk from for so long. His hands are currently tied together by soft, but strong, rope - which was also tied to the small head post to prevent him from leaving.

Three days ago his little baby boy ShiShi (*****) disappeared when Lee and his mate, Gaara, were asleep. Gaara deemed it unsafe to let Lee out of the den ever since he had the run-in with the fox and wolf, so Lee was not aloud to search for his first born.

A large hand placed itself on the swollen chest, stilling the sub. Teal eyes that were coated with worry, even if his face did not show it, gently pushed down and rubbed small circles with his fingers. A purring noise traveled from his throat and into the hand, relaxing the squirrel.

"Shi is my child too, love." Once again, Lee was met with very few words; but this sentence was the longest Gaara ever said outside of sex. The sub knew what he meant though, 'Shi is my children as much as he is yours, I will find him; so don't worry my love. He'll be with us soon' is what Gaara meant to say- and Lee heard it through his eyes.

Whimpering once more, Lee's eyes began watering as Gaara licked them away. Licking the squirrel's neck, Gaara shifted into a lion and began to stalk out of the cave. Looking back once more at his distressed, but calmer, mate; the lion turned to face another day dedicated to trying to find his son.

* * *

**(*) Liger - Tiger & Lion mix - I'm sure we all know that ;)**

**(**) Any guesses on who the Liger and her mate are?**

**(***) Demons grow extremely fast after drinking their mothers milk, but as they get older the aging slows down tremendously to help keep the demon itself in its prime longer. So one week in demon standards - is about 24 months to us.**

**(*****) From what I gathered on yahoo ShiShi means Lion- I'm very creative with names, aren't I?**

* * *

Btw- The **next chapter **is going to be an extra of **If Sasuke and Naruto met as kids **- Super fluff with Shouta and back when Itachi was still part of the family, and most importantly- **Sasuke just entering the stages of puberty **:) ahhh - joy -

**PREVIEW**** OF WHAT WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER (If we met as children...)**

**V**

* * *

"Naruto, stop being so dramatic- I catch my parents doing this all the time!"

"I-I don't know Sashke ... If mummy and daddy do it ... then it's ownly for adults wright?"

"No, any one can do it! Itachi's friends do this all the time! Once I even caught him doing this- it's harmless! Now come over here and _bend over_."

"I rweelly don't know Sashke ... I down't like the voice you're using ..."

"Damn it Naruto, do as I say! Do you not trust me?"

"Of corwse I trwust Sashke!"

"Then move you ass over here and bend over- Just be glad I'm not making you strip like I saw Mom, Dad, and almost Itachi do!"

"A-Alwight ..."

"Good boy .. ng- m-move your hips a bit more... good boy, just like that.."

"S-S-Sashke .. I feel fwunny ... I down't like it.."

"Stop whining Naru, you're feeling good - you just don't know it yet."

"But Sashk-EH! .. Ahhn- S-Sashke ... that felt weird! ...Why is someting hard prwessing agawnst me?!"

"SHHH! Naruto, we are going to get caugh-"

"Sasuke, why aren't you outside enjoying the party-..."

"M-mom... this isn't what it looks like ... "

"...AHHHH! UCHIHA SASUKE, YOU GET OFF NARUTO. RIGHT. NOW ! "

"MOOOM! Stop shouting! Everyone's hearing!"

"WELL, You should have thought about that before! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! YOU ARE WAY TO YOUNG!"

"Mikoto? Is something the- OH MY GOD! MY BABY!"

"M-Mummy?"

"I-It's alright Naru-baby, Mummy's here!"

"N-No! Mrs. Kushina- don't take Naruto away!"

"YOU! You are in a lot of trouble mister! MINATO!"

"Where did you ever learn to do this Sasuke! I thought I raised you better!"

"I saw you and dad do it all the time! I even caught Itachi once!"

"Caught me doing what, little brother?"

"Y-You caught your father and I? ... Oh no, wait ... Caught Itachi? ... _Itachi ... you have some explaning to do when we get home-_"

"What's all the noise in here?"

"Oh no, not father too!"

"What are you going on about Sasuke?"

"Kushina? What wrong with Naruto?"

"Well, since everyone's here- SASUKE WAS HUMPING NARUTO!"

_Glares and silence enclose the room. Then, Naruto said a sentence that made everyone go berserk._

"...I towld you not to Sashke, I said stowp."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the little preview :) Should I even write this extra or just continue on with the story? (I really want to btw so I'm pretty sure I'll still make the extra ^^) PS - sorry for making everyone wait- my sister took the laptop into her room and I didn't know until I went in to snoop around her room for a bit :)

P**P**S - over 2k words? WHAAAT :D

MUCH LOVE,

KAFUKA&SUNO


End file.
